In the eyes of the serpant
by my.life.ends.with.Fred Weasley
Summary: The unthinkable happened to Lily L. Potter! She was sorted into Slytherin. What will she do when a certain blonde bloke starts lusting after her. Lily will face many unthinkable things in her Hogwarts life, will she survive? find out... T for now
1. the one about the past

**A/n: **okay, so here is my new story.. that I actually look forward to completing!

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, or any recognizable characters!

* * *

Ginny POV

My husband and I, along with Ron and Hermione, followed our five children through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ on September 1st 2023. To say I was proud was an understatement; my children have shown the world that they truly are Harry Potter's children.

First, there's my baby, James Sirius Potter, so much like his father. James was born on August 1st 2006- just eight years after the final battle and four since my marriage to Harry. James is going into his final year at Hogwarts, and is planning to become an Auror with his Dad and Uncle Ron. James is the trouble maker of my children, I think it's because he was George's first nephew, so, naturally he was taught the mischievous ways of George Weasley. I remember the first time I sent James a howler, Ron claimed I sounded just like Mum.

_Flashback:_

_Harry and I were sitting in the den, cuddling, and enjoying the peace and quiet. Albus and Lily were both at Mum's for the night, so we could have hour weekly 'mummy and daddy' night. We were listening to the song that was played on our wedding night when an owl tapped on the window._

_Harry got up to see what it was. "It's a school owl." He said nervously. I jumped up quickly._

"_What?" I gasped, wrenching the letter from Harry's fingers. I tore open the seal and read the letter aloud._

_**Mr. and Mrs. Harry and Ginerva Potter,**_

_**I'm terribly sorry to be writing this to you, but it seems that James has been getting himself into a whole mess of trouble lately. It started out as simple pranks, but this evening he pulled the final straw. James decided that it would be extremely funny to mess with Professor Malfoy's living death and befuddlement potions, and now, half of the seventh year and the entire sixth year are going around the school, thinking they are ghosts that were killed by Voldemort.**_

_**James has been given two months' worth of detention, as well as 200 points docked from Gryffindor, I'll leave it up to you to decide further punishment.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall, headmistress.**_

_After reading that letter I stared at it for a good ten minutes before breaking out the howler parchment. It wasn't pretty, let me tell you that._

_End flashback_

James really is a good kid; he's just a trouble maker.

Next there is the middle child, Albus Severus Potter. Al is a Mummy's boy, and has been since he was born. Okay, I will admit, I babied him, a lot. Albus was born on May 15th 2007. Albus is going into his sixth year of Hogwarts and has no idea what he is going to do with his life. Al is a good boy, though, whose main focus at the moment is quiditch. Harry and I are proud.

Then, there is my Lily Luna Potter, my baby, my pride and joy. Lily is a daddy's girl; there is no doubt about that. She's the baby, and James and Albus are extremely over protective of her, a lot like my brothers. Lily was born on October 31st 2008. Lily is just starting her sixth year at Hogwarts.

There is a reason that my Lily Luna is my pride and joy, from the moment she came home from midterm break wearing that green and sliver tie, I was the proudest Mum on the planet. How she accumulated that tie though, is her story to tell.


	2. the one with the quiditch match

Lily POV

Today I am starting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. My older brothers' James and Albus have already been going. I'm glad I get to go with them this year, because Mum and Dad's mushy stuff is gross.

The train whistle blew, signaling that it was time to board. Mum knelt down next to me. 'You be good, Lily Luna, and don't be afraid to ask for help.' She whispered in my ear before hugging me. Dad hugged me too and then James helped me board the train.

After I got on the train though, he abandoned me, he went off to find his friends, Albus did too, him and Rosie, my cousin, went off to find their friends.

_Fine_, I huffed, looking into a compartment window. It was empty so I took a seat and pulled out my potions book. I love potions, it's my favorite subject, Aunt Hermione and I have brewed almost all of the potions in the book.

Half way through the book there was a knock at the door. I looked up to see Alice Longbottom enter.

'Hi Ali.' I said softly. She smiled and took a seat next to me. We talked about how excited we were the entire trip to school. When we were almost to Hogsmead we changed into our robes.

***the sorting ceremony***

All of the first years were lined up, nervously waiting to be sorted. Professor Longbottom walked into the hall with a smile.

'Hello everyone, I am Professor Longbottom, I teach herbology and I will be assisting the sorting tonight.' He said. The doors opened and we all filed in. I glanced around the room and noticed my cousins were all sitting at the Gryffindor table while Teddy was at the Hufflepuff table.

'When I call your name you will step forward and take a seat on the stool. I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted.' Professor Longbottom said. '…. Malfoy, Sagittarius.' Professor called.

A blonde girl with blue eyes stepped up and sat down. The hat was hardly even on her head before it yelled, 'SLYTHERIN!' The Slytherin table cheered. Sagittarius went and sat down.

'Potter, Lily.' Professor Longbottom called. I looked out at the Gryffindor table and James winked at me. I stepped up and sat on the stool. Professor Longbottom put the hat on my head.

'_Hmm, interesting. Another Potter kid. Awe, cunning, brave, loyal, and smart. Where am I going to put you?_

'_Ahh, I know just what to do with you,' _the hat said in my head.

'BETTER BE, SLYTHERIN!' The hat yelled. The Gryffindor table started cheering for two seconds until they realized what the hat had said, and then the entire hall went silent.

I got up slowly, in complete shock, and walked to the Slytherin table. A pretty girl, who looked to be a fourth year, smiled at me and patted the spot next to her.

'Hi, I'm Megan Flint, we're glad to have you here, Lily.' She said sweetly. I smiled at her.

'It's good to be here, I suppose.' I replied quietly. She laughed and turned to the girl next to her. _Okay then_ I thought. I heard a voice being cleared to my right.

'Hi, I'm Sage Malfoy.' The blonde haired girl from earlier said. She had a quiet, timid voice.

'I'm Lily Potter, but, of course you know that from the shocking events that have just taken place.' I replied, grinning slightly. Another girl joined us at the table.

'Hi Sage, hi Lily.' She said, grinning. Sage grinned back at her and gave her a big hug.

'Lily, this is Iris Zabini. Iris, I'm assuming you recognize Lily.' Sage said.

'Great, now that everyone is sorted, I remind you that you are not allowed to enter the Forbidden Forest, as it is strictly forbidden. Now, let the feast begin!' Headmistress McGonagall called. Food showed up on the plates and we all dig in.

After the feast we were escorted to the dungeons. 'Lily!' I heard a male voice call. The prefect escorting us stopped.

'What can I help you with, Teddy?' She asked. Teddy smiled.

'Oh, Rhomilda, McGonagall needs to talk to Lily. I'll escort her down to the dungeons when we're through.' Teddy said. She nodded briskly and Teddy grabbed my hand before pulling me along.

'So, Lily Luna sorted into Slytherin, eh. Your Uncle Ron will have a heart attack.' Teddy stated as we neared the staircase for Headmistress McGonagall's office.

'Shut up, I'm freaking out enough as it is!' I cried. Teddy threw an arm over my shoulder and laughed.

'You aren't a freak, just weird, Lily-pod.' He replied before uttering the password. I walked with Teddy up the stairs and into Professor McGonagall's office.

'Ah, hello Lily, we are here to discuss your sorting.' Professor McGonagall said.

'Oh, well, after the initial shock of it, I've decided that I didn't care what house I was in. It's obvious I was meant to be a Slytherin, why, I don't know yet, but I will someday.' I said shrugging.

Teddy looked shocked, but Professor McGonagall just smiled. 'Very well, would you like the school to inform your family of this shock, or are you going to do it yourself?' She asked. I thought for a moment.

'If you don't mind Professor, I'll tell them myself over midterm break.' I answered truthfully. She grinned a little bit.

'Alright dear, that is all. I hope you have a fantastic year.' She said, dismissing us. Teddy walked me to the dungeons with a smile.

'Well, this is where I leave you. The password is pureblood.' Teddy said, kissing my forehead.

'Okay.' I said, a little down. 'Oh, Teddy, could you tell the family not to write to their parents about this? I want to tell everyone myself.' I asked in a quiet voice.

'Yeah. Have a good night, sweetie.' Teddy whispered before walking off. I whispered the password and stepped into the common room. It was decked out in green and silver.

Sage and Iris ran towards me. 'Hey, what did the headboy want?' Sage asked. Iris had a dreamy look on her face.

'Yeah, what did he want?' She asked. I smiled.

'Headmistress McGonagall wanted to speak with me, so she sent Teddy to find me.' I answered. Iris's mouth dropped open.

'_You_ know his _name_!' She shrieked. I cringed.

'Yeah, he and my cousin Victoire have been together since her fourth year. 'Sides, he's my god brother, I grew up with him.' I told her. Two boys, who both looked a lot like Sage and Iris walked over.

'So, a Potter in Slytherin, that's new.' The blonde one said, smirking. Sage glared at him.

'Shut up Scorpius. C'mon Lily, Iris, let's go up to our room.' Sage said. We followed her up the stairs to our room. There were three beds in the room with our stuff laid out. I glanced at my trunk full of Gryffindor stuff and pulled out my wand. I muttered a charm that changed it all to Slytherin stuff.

'Whoa, how'd you learn that?' Sage asked, amazed. I just smiled. The three of us changed into our pj's and climbed into bed.

_Three weeks later_

Potions class. My favorite. No, really, I love potions. Aside from the fact that it is with Gryffindor. The entire house of Slytherin was buzzing because every position on the house quiditch team was taken, aside from the seeker position.

'Today class, we are going to be brewing Boil Cure. Please get your cauldrons and ingredients together and begin.' Professor Malfoy said.

I got everything together and began to brew. Aunt Hermione and I brewed this one four times, so it was really easy for me.

When I was almost done I heard a scream. 'Lily, look out!' Sage yelled. I looked up to see an enchanted horned slug flying across the room at lightning speed. My hand shot up without thinking and grabbed it. The entire class got silent.

'Nice catch Miss Potter, please see me after class.' Professor Malfoy said. I nodded and let go of the slug to finish my potion.

When class was almost done a tall black haired boy walked in. 'Professor Malfoy.' He greeted.

'Tyler. Class you are excused.' Professor Malfoy said. Everyone left but me. I set my books on the table.

'You wanted to see me, Professor.' I said quietly. He smiled at me.

'Yes, Lily, this is Tyler Nott, Tyler, this is Lily Potter. Now, Tyler, I have found you a seeker. The girls amazing.' Professor Malfoy said excitedly. Tyler Nott didn't look too sure.

'Are you sure, Professor?' He asked, looking at my tiny body.

'Lily, sit down.' I sat. Professor Malfoy put a blind fold on my eyes. I heard him whisper something. After about five minutes I felt a presence over my head. My hand shot up and enclosed around a ball.

'Whoa.' Tyler Nott muttered. I took the blindfold off. In my hand was an enchanted snitch. 'Well, congratulations Potter, you're on the team.' Nott said. I smiled.

'Oh, cool.' I said.

_Another three weeks later._

_Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit oh shit._ I chanted in my head. Rhomilda Goyle gave me a look.

'Calm down Lils. It's just another match.' She said, grinning. I glared.

'Just another match. I'm playing everyone in my family today. Oh merlin!' I cried exasperated.

'Lily, calm down and focus on catching the snitch.' Nott ordered as we walked onto the field.

We mounted our brooms and flew into the air. I floated up above everyone else. And watched the game take place.

'OH! AND WEASLEY BLOCKS THE QUAFFLE. WEASLEY-ANOTHER ONE, NOT THE SAME ONE- SWIPES IT UP! WAIT, GOYLE'S TAKEN IT. SHE FLYS PAST WEASLEY AND POTTER AANND! SCORE! ANOTHER 10 POINTS FOR SLYTHERIN.' Lexi Jordan yelled. That brought the score up to 70-90 favoring Slytherin.

I felt something flying towards me. I looked around and felt something crash against my knee. I didn't feel the pain though, because right at the same time my hand closed around the snitch.

'AND LILY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH! FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE VICTOIRE WEASLEY JOINED THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM, SLYTHERIN WINS!' Lexi yelled again. I flew down with a grin. I attempted to get off my broom but screamed when my knee buckled. I collapsed in tears.

'Holy merlin's saggy left nipple!' I screamed. Even though we beat them, James and Albus were at my side in a second.

'Lils. Are you okay?' James asked. I glared at him.

'NO!' I cried. Madam Pomfrey ran forward and knelt down. She gingerly touched my knee and I cringed.

'Busted knee cap. Pick her up carefully Teddy.' Madam Pomfrey said. Teddy picked me up and carried me to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey fixed up my knee but made me stay the night. Sage told me she would pack my trunk for me. We get to go home tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and my knee felt much better. 'Oh good, you're up. I'm just going to put this brace on your knee then you can go.' Madam Pomfrey said. I nodded and she slipped a brace on.

Ten minutes later I found myself eating breakfast. 'Oi! Potter, you feeling better?' Nott asked. I gave him a look. He just grinned.

'Yes, I feel fabulous. My knee feels like it's going to fall off at any moment and I probably smell worse than my brother's socks.' I answered in a tone that said _don't talk about it_.

'Oh, well, on behalf of the house of Slytherin, and Professors Malfoy and McGonagall may I present to you… this.' Nott said, holding out a necklace with a shrunken snitch on it.

'It's the snitch you caught yesterday. We all signed it and Professor Malfoy engraved something in it, but it will only show up for you.' Rhomilda told me. I nodded and put the necklace on.

After eating I went up to my dorm to shower and put on some clothes. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and shrank my trunk to fit into the pocket of my jeans. I slipped it into my pocket and went to find my cousins. Vicki said it didn't matter that I was in Slytherin, I would ride with them if I liked it or not.

About five hours later we stepped off the train and went to find our families. Fred, Uncle George and Aunt Angie's son, glared at me as I walked passed him. I followed my brothers to where my Mum and Dad, plus the aunts and uncles were waiting.

'Daddy!' I greeted happily, kissing him on the cheek. Okay, so I'm a total daddy's girl, but who could blame me?

'Lily-pod. How's school going?' He asked. I smiled.

'Brilliant.' I said, hoping he wouldn't here the sarcastic tone. Teddy snorted from behind us.

'Hullo Harry, Ginny. How was your time without the brats?' Teddy asked them. I glared at him.

'Great. Now, come along children. Nana's got lunch waiting at the Burrow.' Mum said. The entire family caught the four port keys to the Burrow. I landed in the yard with an oomph.

'Oh, my grandbabies are home!' Nana yelled happily. We all hugged her one by one and watched as our mums went inside to help set the table.

'You're telling everyone today, right?' Victoire asked. I whipped around to glare at Teddy.

'You told her!' I yelled. Teddy looked scared.

'Yeah, she's my girlfriend, I had to tell her.' He said. I stalked up to him.

'I'm going to skin you, Lupin.' I threatened.

'Children, lunch is ready!' Nana yelled. Vicki put her hand on my shoulder.

'Teddy and I will protect you if Uncle Ron goes insane.' She said, grinning. I hit her shoulder and the lot of us walked into the house.

We took our seats at the table and dug in. About half way through the meal Vicki cleared her throat.

'So, Lily has something she would like to share with everyone.' Vicki said smugly. I glared at her again.

'What is it dear?' Mum said sweetly.

'Um, I kind of didn'tgetsortedintoGryffindor!' I said quickly. Mum gave me a look.

'What was that dear?' Aunt Hermione said.

'I didn't get sorted into Gryffindor.' I said, casting my gaze down to my plate.

'Oh, well that's not so bad. What house are you in then?' Aunt Angie asked.

My uncles all took a drink of milk as I answered her. 'Slytherin.' I said and grimaced as I got wet. Uncle Bill was coughing and Uncle Ron looked appalled. Uncle George started laughing, really, really hard. It was silent, aside from the noise of my uncles.

'Oh, well,' Nana stuttered. Fred glared at me around his drink. I glared right back.

'I sense tension between the cousins.' Uncle Charlie said smugly.

'Oh, yeah, Lily and Fred are currently not speaking.' Teddy said. Aunt Angie and Mum both looked at us.

'And why not, Lillian Luna?' Mum asked.

'Because Mum, someone thought it would be funny to aim a bludger at the Slytherin seeker.' Albus answered with a sly grin. Dad looked up suddenly.

'Oh, and is the Slytherin seeker your boyfriend, Lily?' Aunt Emma asked. James started laughing.

'No, the Slytherin seeker is a she, Auntie.' He told her. The family looked shocked.

'Well, oo ez it zen?' Auntie Fleur asked.

'She's sitting in this room, Mum.' Vicki said with a big grin. Everyone looked shocked.

'Well, you know what they say, don't you?' Uncle George asked. Everyone stared at him. 'Like father like daughter.' He started cackling.

'Now that we have that established, Fredrick Weasley, why did you aim a bludger at your cousin?' Auntie Angie asked.

'Um, Wood told me too.' Fred mumbled.

'I hope you missed boy,' Uncle Bill said darkly. Uncle Bill is my godfather, and is very protective.

'Nope, hit me right as I caught the snitch. It shattered my kneecap.' I told him. Aunt Angie gasped.

'Alright, enough of this talk at the table. Finish your lunch, all of you.' Nana said. We all obeyed and ate our food.

'So, how good is she?' Uncle Bill asked Teddy after lunch. Teddy grinned.

'McGonagall says she's better than Harry.' Teddy bragged. The adults froze.

'No way! Kids versus adults, NOW!' Uncle George yelled. We all grabbed our brooms and ran out to the quiditch pitch that was put in when we were all old enough to play.

'You sure you want to do this, old man?' I asked my dad.

'Yes. Now stop cheating.' He grumbled. I looked at Dom confused.

'How was I cheating?' I cried. Dom snorted and grinned.

'You aren't, Uncle Harry's just jealous that you are a better seeker.' She stated. I gave her a look and mounted my broom and surveyed the teams. It was:

James- keeper

Dom- chaser

Vic- chaser

Louis- chaser

Roxi- beater

Fred- beater

Me- seeker

For the kids and:

Uncle Ron- Keeper

Uncle Charlie- chaser

Aunt Angie- chaser

Mum- chaser

Uncle Bill- beater

Uncle George- beater

Dad- seeker

For the adults. Aunt Emma was announcing. I guess the adults thought they were going to win, judging by the looks on their faces.

Aunt Hermione let out the snitch, bludgers, and threw up the quaffle. 'I want a nice clean game- George- and no aiming the bludgers at Lily's knee please.' She yelled and the game began.

'And they're off! Dom Weasley with the quaffle. She passes it to Vic, Vic to Lou, Lou to Dom… and SCORE! Ten points for the kids! Charles, honey, please refrain from glaring at my god daughter.' Aunt Emma yelled her voice amplified. I sniggered and watched the game take place.

An hour later the game was 150-150.

'Good lord, Potters, catch the damn snitch already!' Aunt Emma called. I heard an insistent buzzing and felt a presence to my far left. I moved my broom and started flying. Dad saw me and started flying too.

The presence I felt changed to down. I lowered my broom and began chasing after the snitch. I reached my hand out and it flew into my hand.

'LILY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH! THE KIDS WIN!' Aunt Emma yelled. I cheered and grinned.

'She cheated!' Uncle Ron yelled. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the burrow. So far, life was good.

* * *

**A/N: **phew... it took me a while to finish this chap. please review... anything you have to say works for me.


End file.
